Bat Juice
Basic Information The Bat Juice is a special rare seasonal potion that grants a jetpack-like flight motion and negates fall damage for 6 minutes together with an animated effect (bats flying around the player character). These Potions can be obtained during Halloween event-times by claiming Idol Login Chests ca. every 4 hours and by trading 50 Pumpkiru Candy for 5 of these potions each, but the potions cannot be crafted. Like Marigold Potions, Bat Juice can be traded from the Pumpkirus during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event around Halloween by trading in Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from naturally spawning Ghost Creatures during event-times by killing them and/or from reward chests that will appear after Idol Events have been successfully completed. Bat Juice was introduced to the game on October 18th 2017 with update R47 (the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Update) and returned for the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018. Halloween events last for ca. one month. The developers have explained on the forums that they do not plan to provide crafting recipes for rare event potions like Bat Juice: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1483233503863104268/#c3182216552769268010 How to obtain During the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that lasts ca. one month around Halloween each year, Idol Login Chests replace the common daily Login Chests to be claimed every 4 hours. First Idol Login Chest variant 2018 In 2018, this most common Idol Login Chest contained: * 2 Haunted Idols * 2x Bat Juice * 2 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 2 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore Second Idol Login Chest variant '''2018' In 2018, this Idol Login Chest contained: * 2 Haunted Idols * 2x Bat Juice * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 2 Arcstones for high-tier crafting recipes, and * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore '''Third Idol Login Chest variant '''2018' In 2018, this rather rare Idol Login Chest contained: * 2 Haunted Idols * 2x Bat Juice * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 5 Arcstones for high-tier crafting recipes, and * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * and 10 Explosive Bombs '''Fourth Idol Login Chest variant '''2018''' In 2018, this very rare Idol Login Chest contained: * 2 Haunted Idols * 2x Bat Juice * 5 Advanced Health Potions to be used for healing (with right-click from the quickbar) * 10 Flares that can only be crafted otherwise after registering an e-mail with Playful and can be thrown to light the area * 5 Super Extractors to be used on Nodes to extract Ore * and 10 Explosive Bombs Trading Bat Juice for Pumpkiru Candy During Halloween event-times, The Great Pumpkirus and (way more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s will appear here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More Pumpkirus will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever a Pumpkiru is nearby; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. Pumpkirus can be activated like any Pet, storage chest, door, crafting station etc. by clicking the right mouse button or pressing the key "f" (by default) while looking at the Pumpkiru with the cursor. This will open a trade window, divided into 3 TABs: "Featured", "Items" and "Recipes". Bat Juice (since it cannot be crafted) can be found in the "Items" TAB of both The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. Both Pumpkirus will offer you 5 bottles of Bat Juice for 50 Pumpkiru Candy. These potions as well as all Halloween items and rare Halloween Recipes can be bought more than once from Pumpkirus, different from Halloween Costumes in their "Featured" TAB. Each Ghost Creature that is killed during Halloween event-times will drop 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy in its Ghost Loot bag. More Pumpkiru Candy at a time can be gained from ghostly reward Treasure Chests that will appear as soon as combat events are successfully completed that are initiated by Haunted Idols, Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols as soon as these Idols are placed into the game world. How to use Like any other Potion, Bat Juice can be consumed from your quickbar with right-click after selecting the quickslot where you have put a stack of Bat Juice into. Only one potion will be used up by this, and a cooldown will prevent you from using another one right away. If you consume another Bat Juice after the cooldown while the effect of a Bat Juice is still ongoing, the effect will merely be prolonged to 10 minutes again. Alternatively, you can drag and drop a stack of Bat Juice from the inventory or quickbar to your 3D character model on the right side of the inventory with the left mouse button. Only one potion will be consumed. Potions cannot be displayed on Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Flower Pots, Wood Planters and the like. Effects of Bat Juice One Bat Juice has a duration of ca. 6 minutes after being consumed and grants a flight motion that is similar to how you use a jetpack in many other games. Additionally to that it completely negates falling damage. It is very similar to the non-craftable Blizzard Potion that can be traded from Elfis during Christmas event-times. As long as a Bat Juice is active, the player character will be surrounded by shadow bats that can also be seen from 1st person view on the bottom of the screen, or from 3rd person view while flying a glider or when typing "O" (as the default key) while standing still. Bat Juice has a short cooldown in order to not accidentally be used twice in a row. If you consume another Bat Juice while one is already still in effect, the timer for the effect will be reset to the full 6 minutes duration and will count down from that. After consuming such a potion, whenever you type and hold the key for jumping ("Space key" as the default key), your player character will fly upwards, even if s/he is already in mid-air. The jumping motion is replaced by this upwards flying movement and you cannot jump like usual while a Bat Juice is in effect. You can combine this with a forward-motion, or backwards or sideways too. You can fly very far if you just slightly tip the jump key repeatedly and hold down the key for forward walking ("w" is the default key) or type "NumLock" (as the default key) for AutoRun. As long as the "jump" key is pressed, Stamina will be used up for the straight upwards flying movement, and when the Stamina has run out, you can't fly any further while a Bat Juice is still in effect. The disadvantage of Bat Juice is that you cannot even jump one block in height to overcome small steps if you have used up all Stamina. Players who have bought the "Pro"-DLC have advantages when using a Bat Juice: they have twice as much Stamina (granted together with the Glider) and such can fly much longer. Additionally, they can activate the option "low gravity" for their game worlds which allows even longer flight movements because of the slower sinking motion. Moreover, on game worlds with low gravity, Stamina will regenerate while sinking, and the upwards motion will last a little longer after letting go of the "jump" key. Trivia In 2017, the very first version of the tooltip for the Bat Juice had the standard description for all potions on it, falsely claiming that the Bat Juice can be crafted. This was changed with an hotfix on October 20th 2017. In 2018, the wrong description popped up again (same for Marigold Potion). The "Pumpkin King" on the tooltip description obviously refers to The Great Pumpkiru. In 2017, Bat Juice was rarer than Marigold Potions, but after Halloween 2018 started, Bat Juice became a regular content of Idol Login Chests and such the Marigold Potion was the rarer one this year. During the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign in 2017, ca. 2-6 bottles of Bat Juice could rather often be found in Pumpkin Treasure chests, very often in Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and also very often in larger amounts in Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests. These chests could be obtained from the Pumpkirus during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event around Halloween 2017 by trading in Pumpkiru Candy that could only occasionally be collected from naturally spawning Ghost Creatures when killing them during event times in the night, were also contained in unlockable bundles of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign and/or could be collected in large amounts from reward chests that would appear after completing Idol Events. Category:Potions Category:Events Category:Consumables Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Non-Craftable Category:Halloween Event